leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
I Know My ABC's!
I Know My ABC’s! (also known as I Know My Alphabet!) is a My First LeapPad book and cartridge available in the Reading section of the My First LeapPad library. It teaches the whole alphabet, A-Z. Short Summary Leap, Lily, Tad, and their mom and dad learn the alphabet, all the way from A to Z, by hearing and seeing everything in between. The player can interact with Leap and his family by playing with letters A-L on the front side, and on the flip side, M-Z! Narrator The narrator for this game is Julie Stevens, but sometimes Christiane Crawford would give directions for the games, even though Julie Stevens directs some of the games (USA). The British version is narrated by Morwenna Banks (UK). Characters * Leap * Lily * Tad * Mrs. Frog * Mr. Frog * Edison The Alphabet * Aa * Bb * Cc * Dd * Ee * Ff * Gg * Hh * Ii * Jj * Kk * Ll * Mm * Nn * Oo * Pp * Qq * Rr * Ss * Tt * Uu * Vv * Ww * Xx * Yy * Zz This book teaches... * Letters * Phonics * Matching * Early Love of Learning Credits Author Rachael Tobener Illustrator Yakovetic TRP Toons Music Judy Munsen Matt McGuire Jeanne Parson Ralph Schuckett © 2002 Rounder Records and LeapFrog Enterprises, Inc. Song written by Jeanne Parson Song Vocal Christiane Crawford Narrator Julie Stevens Game Directions Christiane Crawford Julie Stevens Voice Characterizations Pamela Segall as Leap Lana Whittington as Lily Nicole Rapp as Tad Christiane Crawford as Mom Michael Mendelsohn as Dad Ron Seawright as Edison Additional Voices Matt Adler Jennifer Blood Dan Green Bella Hudson Liza Kaplan Eve Lanto Anne Marie Nestor Kelly Rae Kayzie Rogers Kate Roland Sean Schemmel Mike Sinterniklaas Eric Stuart Hynden Walch Tom Wayland Mollie Weaver Kerry Williams Oliver Wyman UK Storyteller Morwenna Banks UK Cast Susan Sheridan: Leap Emma Tate: Lily / Mom Harrison Oldroyd: Tad David Bamber: Dad Mike Grady: Edison Additional UK Voices Jeremy Douet Nicolette McKenzie Meg Hall Hazel Rudd Daisy Rudd David Graham Morwenna Banks © 2002 LeapFrog Enterprises, Inc. Trivia * This is the first book to have Pamela Segall do Leap, Lana Whittington do Lily, and Nicole Rapp do Tad (dialogue lines). * Tosha Schmidt's voice saying "Hi, I'm Lily." was heard on the page with "Letter B", and marks the only place where Tosha Schmidt speaks as Lily. * On the flip side page with “Letters T and U”, we reveal that Tad’s favorite instrument in a marching band is the trombone (Leap has kept it a secret in the Sections of the Band in the original LeapPad model’s demo book, Leap Into Learning). * The UK version uses the same format, but has a few differences: **All “lowercase” letters (abc) are used instead of the traditional uppercase letters (ABC). **Z is pronounced "zed". The original USA version pronounces its name as "zee". **On the page with “Letter P” on the flip side, Lily hitting a piñata at a party has been replaced with her befriending a parrot. **On the page with "Letter V", the word valentine ''appears and takes off the word ''vest (Leap is already wearing it). **On the page with "Letters Y and Z", the word zebra is pronounced "zeh-brah" (The original USA version says it as "zee-brah"). Gallery * Original USA version * UK version Category:My First LeapPad games Category:LeapPad Games